Hairstyling often requires drying wet or moist hair. This is traditionally done by directing hot air from a blow dryer onto the hair. This process however, gives the hair a frizzy texture that is not compatible with many desirable hairstyles.
Frizzy hair can be prevented somewhat by the application of a brush to the hair while blow drying hair. Furthermore, the brush and blow dryer combination can achieve a remarkable variety of desirable hairstyles. However, achieving high quality styling with the simultaneous use of a hair brush and blow dryer requires a skilled operator. It can take many years of training before the operator can achieve a satisfactory skill level.
One hairstyle that is particularly difficult to achieve using the brush and blower combination is straight and flat hair. To achieve this style some professional hairstylists use chemical hair straightening techniques, such as “Japanese hair straightening”. It will be understood however, that this is an expensive, permanent process that takes many hours and can result in damage to the hair.
Other stylists use hair irons, also known as straightening irons or hair tongs, which can be used to temporarily straighten hair. Hair irons change the structure of the hair by pressing the hair between two hot iron surfaces. Some hair irons are applied to the hair after blow drying. Others are applied to wet hair.